Lionesses Are To Be Feared  Right? origional
by Mdm De Vere
Summary: Hermione and Draco had a relationship in the past. Hermione receives the dark mark through a dream. Does her destiny really lie in the hands of the light or in the hands of darkness?
1. Asp

(A/N: This is the origional. It was written three years ago in my sophmore year when I was fifteen. I am currently working on editing it, well more re-writing it. Well I wanted to post the origional and the re-written version to see which gets more reviews. Well this is the origional, you don't have to read the rewrite to compare just R&R and tell me what you think?)

* * *

Over the summer, between Hermione's fourth and fifth year, she decided it was time for a drastic change. I was the beginning of her seventh year and boy were people in for a big surprise. Hermione's attitude and appearance had changed. Her bushy brown hair had grown to the small of her back and transformed into wavy tresses. Hermione had just boarded the train for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sat down in their usual compartment waiting for Harry and Ron. Hermione lay down on one side of the small room with her head propped up on an armrest.

She was wearing skin tight shiny leather black pants that were dangerously low showing off her playboy bunny tattoo perfectly and tied all the way down her leg showing only about an inch of skin. She wore a shredded maroon corset top showing a bit too much of her C-cup cleavage. For shoes she wore these cute platform army boots. Hermione had maroon streaks flowing all through her hair. She wore maroon eyeshadow and plum lipstick which went perfectly well with her new tan. She had also gotten her nose pierced. She had three holes on each ear and one in the cartilage of her left ear - each earring got smaller as they worked their way up. She had a black onyx in her nose and left ear, along with a spike black leather dog collar with a ring for the leash along with matching braclets. She had now grown out her bangs and had them pulled back into a slight poof.

Hermione now read her second favorite book in the entire wizarding world, 'Blackmagic and its History'. Suddenly Hermione stood up hearing footsteps, which she expected to be Harry's and Ron's , the chain connecting from her wallet to her belt loop on her pants jingling. The compartment door opened but when she saw who it was grin fell from her face, for it was Draco Malfoy.

—

"Oh, it's just you," she said dully as he walked in and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Draco's mouth dropped. "Granger? Is that you?" he asked completely astounded. His appearance had changed, but only his hair, which was still slicked back but had also gained a slight wave to it.

"The one and only Malfoy. What? Like what you see?" She asked him slyly seeing where his eyes went.

"You have no idea" he answered before even realizing he had opened his mouth. Then catching himself he coldly added, "unfortunately."

Hermione let out a pouty sigh knowing that she was indeed a knockout. Then he got a devious smirk on his face and began to circle her. He chuckled.

"What, what were a vulture in another lilfe?!" she demanded as she spun around. But Malfoy was too quick.

He turned right back around grabbing and holding her against himself. He towered over her. He began running a finger up ad down her spine, ending at the small of her back. In doing this sending shivers all over her body. Closing her eyes she let herself fall deeper in this new pleasure he now gave her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as he now ran his hand up and down her lef.

"Only a little bit of what I got last year." he said as he roughly pushed her up against the wall and began to gently suck on her neck.

"Malfoy?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes?" he asked her as he moved his way frm her neck to her jaw line.

"You - really - should - leave - now." she told him between soft pants, trying to sound forceful but knew she was unsuccessful.. "I - don't - love - you - anymore." he pulled away for mere moments and she took this moment to try to reason with him. "Besides, Harry and Ron could walk in at any moment."

Never breaking eye contact with her he smiled a little bit and gently grabbed her hand as he sat down. Reaching up with his other hand to cup her cheek as he puled her down onto himself.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"No," she whispered love drunk before her lips ascended upon his rising ones. His mouth was hot and gentle upon hers. He grazed the pad of his thumb across her cheek, then moving into her hair. He tugged on her hair eliciting a soft moan from Hermione into his throat.

The old woman with the candy cart walked past, knocking off the door, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

No answer.

The woman leaned her head in closer after a moments silence. A grunt here, a moan there. "Oh dear." said the woman covering her mouth with her hand and quickly scurrying away.

Suddenly realizing what she was doing she practically flung herself onto the ground in a too quick attempt to get off. She got up and walked to the other side of the compartmet.

"Come on Malfoy! What are we doing here? Harry and Ron will be here any moment -" but before she could finish she was cut off by Malfoy shoving his lips, hard, against hers. Putting her hands against his chest she shoved him off of her. "Stop! Besides, would you really want to ruin your _fabulous_ reputation by sullying yourself with a mudblood!" with her hands on her she spat the word _'mudblood'_ at him. All he did was smirk.

"Fine, you wanna quit? Lets quit." her eyes widened slightly as he walked towards. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before hoisting her over his shoulder.

"DRACO MALFOY WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" she hollered, kicking and screaming as she brutalized his back.

"Exactly what you directed me to do love," he chuckled hoisting her into an empty luggage compartment, locking it behind himself. "Quitting."

"MALFOY YOU LET ME OUT, YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" she yelled kicking at the door.

"Don't worry, your friends will come and save you like they always do. See you at the sorting my sweet Asp." he smirked using the nickname he had given her last year.

"Don't you 'Asp' me, I want out of here right now!!" she yelled giving the door one last kick. She heard him chuckled, _he is so sick sometimes,_ but then their was another voice.

"What are you doing her ferret?" the voice scowled.

"Potty, Weasel, don't worry I was just paying a small visit to my lovely pet Asp." he told them and turned and walked away, but turned into an empty compartment upon hearing, "Vincent, have you seen my Draci-poo?"

"Stupid git," the voice said as it walked into the compartment.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I AM NOT YOUR ASP AND IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE IT TO WHERE YOU WILL NEVER SCREW ANOTHER WOMAN FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!" Hermione screamed apparently not realizing Malfoy had gone.

"Hermione?" she heard the voice say. _Harry? Ron?_ She cursed herself for not recognizing their voices earlier.

"Help!"


	2. Not speaking to you

1"HELP!"

"Hermione? That is Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" said Ron looking around.

"Hermione where are you?" Harry joined in.

"I'm in here! In the luggage rack! HELP!" Harry and Ron could hear her anger and fear in the muffled kicks and screams. Before Hermione could realize Harry was unlocking it she gave one final kick putting her whole body into it. A seventeen year old girl had been practically spat out as she accidentally heaved herself onto the floor at their feet.

"Hermione is that you?" Ron asked as both him and Harry helped her up.

"Yes you silly ass, who did you think it would be?" she laughed at him while she wiped off all the dust and debris that he been trapped up there from students a hundred years back.

"May I ask as to what brought about this sudden change?" Ron asked as he circled her.

"Oh my Jesus Ron, you are starting to act just like Malfoy, circling people like that."

"That reminds me," Harry spoke up. "What's this whole 'pet Asp' thing about?"

"Oh," she kind of laughed shyly, "while you were away, Harry you visiting Sirius and Ron you visiting your brother Charlie, I was talking to Malfoy near Hagrid's place," Hermione, upon seeing their shocked faces elaborated. "Don't worry it was just for a potion's assignment, and I saw that an asp was slithering around his ankle read to strike. It bit him and since we were too far away from the castle, and the poison of an Egyptian Asp works very fast I did the only thing I couldn, I sucked the poison out.

"Oh close your mouths."

"Okay well that's one thing but you still never answered my question: What brought about this sudden change?"

**A/N: This next part is really crappy but this is the four year old original, so ... ::takes a deep breath:: here it is.**

"Callisto Slytherin. She was Tom Riddle's mother. Let me finish," she told them seeing their confused looks. "Apparently she was very much like me. She was smart and a real bookworm, was prefect her fifth, sixth, and seventh year and she looked a lot like me. You know it really wasn't her fault about her son so don't you two fo looking down on her."

"Hah, yeah, right, again, whatever." Hermione went back to reading as Harry and Ron started up a new conversation of Quidditch.

The Sorting was over.

Dumbledore had just finished giving his normal speech and was now announcing this year's prefects.

"Marie Fanne and Pete Theron for Gryffindor; Emily Quaile and Rudolph Carr for Hufflpuff; Clarissa Tierose and her twin brother Darrian Tierose for Ravenclaw; and James Dagger and Olivia Cain for Slytherin." he paused for a moment before naming the Heads.

"Now I have the great pleasureof introducing Hogwarts' Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy," Draco walked up to the teachers, turning around facing his fellow pupils.

"And the Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger." As Hermione stood up, gasp erupted from all around the Hall. McGonagall dropped her fork. All the teachers stared open mouth at the sight before their eyes.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said slyly. As she turned around the whole school stood up and began to clap and wolf whistly.

"You know that by coming up here in that you've officially labeled yourself as the trashiest girl in school." He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Shut up and leave me alone, I'm not speaking to you." Hermione scowled at him softly.

"Oh still angry are we?" he asked smirking.

She turned on him, looking absolutly livid and forgetting where she was she screamed at him!

"I'm claustrophobic and you know it! You did that just because I made you angry."

"Yes people generally do tend to lash out when they're angry." glancing around he cleared his throat. "Maybe you forget where you are _Asp_, but let me remind you, we are in the middle of the Great Hall."

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, don't call me Asp! But you know what," she paused holding her arms out in a sort of 'what' manner. "I don't even care because I'm not speaking to you."

"What do you call this?"

"UGH!" she yelled throwing her hands into the air turning back to face him. "I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you, I'm -"

"-not speaking to me, yeah, I know you told me."

"Could you just please not speak to me?"

"Fine!" he yelled.

"Fine!" she yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat rather loudly.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled . Hermione realizing waht she had just done covered her mouth wit her hair. Draco just closed his mouth and looked away.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you two would like to take this someplace else." Dumbledore asked them calmly.

"No thank you Professor, that will not be necessay because I am -"

"-not speaking to me! We know!" he yelled walking back to his seat.

"UGH!" she yelled throwing her hands up and then walking back down to her table.

Dumbledore looked astounded but found the voice to finish his speech. "Well that being said, it is time to discuss the new living arrangments. The prefects will have their own dormitories and share a common room. The Head Boy and Girl will be doing the same, sharing a common room and bathroom ..."

"WHAT?!" both Draco and Hermione screamed and stood in unison.

"Hopefully without killing each other in the process." He added which made some of the first and second year giggle. But third through seventh didn't dare because they knew that he was anything _but_ kidding.


	3. Common Rooms and Corsets

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Pomfrey walked peacefully along the corridor, the two Heads following, not so quietly.

"It was just a little joke, come on." Malfoy tried to reason.

"Oh come off it, you know perfectly well that I'm claustrophobic and don't you dare lie."

"You know what, you come off it!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"God, why do you always do this? You know it gets on my nerves." she questioned as she stopped, throwing her hands up in the air, turning to face him, trying to stare him down.

"Children!" McGonagall yelled in complete shock.

"Mam, I'm sorry it's just-" Hermione began.

"No, Miss Granger I do not want excuses only to tell you that you and Mr. Malfoy need to pick a password."

Hermione studied the portrait. It was a portrait of Ceres, the Roman goddess of the harvest(in Greek term Demetor), holding a sickle, surrounded by the zodiac signs of the summer - the Gemini twins, Leo the lion, and Cancer the crab.

Hermione thought long and hard before she yelled, "Urania" ((Heavenly One): Muse of astronomy - globe and compass: crown of stars(her functions and attributes).

"Malfoy, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine whatever, pick what you want." He mumbled.

"Very well, you may enter." Ceres told them as she swung her portrait door open to reveal a beautiful common room.

It had one fireplace, in the middle of the room, and a couch and two armchairs along with a coffee table on either side of the fireplace. She looked from left to right and found on each side a very nice size bookshelf packed with books she couldn't wait to read.

She also noticed two sets of stairs and in the middle a door labeled, "Lavatory". The couches and armchairs were both Victorian, fashioned and a black velvety sort of fabric. Each armchair containing a different house coat of arms and a pillow. On either side of the fireplace was a blank portrait, she wondered who its' inhabitant was. She was, however, rushed back to reality when Malfoy came past her almost knocking her to the ground.

"Stupid son of a git." she mumbled as she walked in.

"Albus, do you think it wise for them to share a dormitry?" McGonagall asked, voice full of concern.

" Whatever do you mean Minerva?"

" From the looks of it those two won't even last a week!" she said loudly.

" Minerva this must happen. They're going to have to lean to at least get to know each other if we even want the tiniest bit of hope for them to fulfill their destinies." he reasoned.

" He's right Minerva. We must have hope." Poppy spoke up, but seeing the worried look on her face she added, ", but just in case I'll have two beds read and waiting."

" Minerva they will learn to love each other." he told her.

She smiled weakly.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They heard the of two doors slamming and then silence.

" Hopefully."

* * *

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Hermione ran upstairs, slamming the door shut behind her, she fell back against it.

" I can't believe he called me a slut." she told herself.

Her room was exactly like the common room there was a bed with an old Victorian styled headboard under a window facing the Quidditch field. It was the same style as the couches and armchairs, with a black comforter(except the sheets were Gryffindor colors and the black pillow had the Gryffindor coat of arms on it).

It had one love seat - same style as all the rest - and one smaller fireplace. Above the fireplace was a portriat of a rose bush with two small fairies scampering about, they were naked except for the two large glistening wings protruding from their backs.

" Hello, what are your names?" the two fairies stopped immediately and looked at her.

They looked at each other and giggled. Hermione noticed one had a slight tear in their left wing, Hermione wondered to herself how this injury happened.

" Oh, hello. My name is Bella and this is my sister Donna. Get it Bella, Donna, Belladonna." She giggled. Hermione smiled and walked over to her mirror looking at herself as Malfoy might.

" I get it, I dress a little slutty but unlike him I haven't screwed almost every member of the opposite sex in all of Hogwarts."

She lay down on her bed her bed looking at Crookshanks. "Did you know there was even a rumor going around that he even did Professor Colfer(Helen Colfer was last years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; she quit because her mother came down with a strange illness which required her only daughter to tend to her round the clock ... or at least that what everyone was told)."

She sighed sadly, " You wanna talk about a slut, now that's a slut, sleeping with a student. Even if he is the most handsomely sculpted man God ever created. Malfoy," she whispered to no one but herself.

Dropping suddenly back down to Earth as Crookshanks leapt to her stomach and began to knead as if her stomach were a pillow he was trying to squish into just the right position best for sleeping.

" OUCH!" she screamed pushing Crookshanks off. Rubbing her stomach she decided it was time to get ready for bed. Then she remembered she was wearing a corset. She couldn't get this thing on by herself let alone get it off. She groaned silently before opening the door, walking across the common room to the door across from hers.

* * *

" Malfoy? It's me Hermione." she said as she knocked softly. The door opened to reveal the one and only Slytherin Prince wearing nothing but a green and black towel to match his house colors. The getting a sly grin, he asked "Come back for more have we?"

"Come off it, I ust need you to please undo this for me?" she turned around and puled her hair to the front.

" I see." he said as he undid the string. As he unlaced the corset he felt her breath some easier. A single finger brushed against her back. Feeling that soft skin he couldn't help but place kisses along her neck and back. The corset was now unlaced but she didn't let it fall. His hand moved down to her pants.

She turned around.

" What do you think you're doing? I may be easy but I'm not that easy. You think that I would give up my virginity to you. The guy who sees, wants, and then takes. The man who has tortured me and my friends for the past seven years -"

" Six, and I don't think I've been that much trouble this year." he interrupted.

" You know what? Maybe if you had left it as it was in the train, I might have let you go a bit farther. Now you most definitely wouldn't have gotten a home run but you might have gotten to second base and if you were lucky, third but now, I don't think so. It'll take a lot more than that to get me into bed, _a lot more,_" And with that said she left fear the want in his eyes. Then she stuck her head back in, "Thanks!"

* * *

She opened the door from the bathroom and steam rushed out from behind her. She walked to her room stark naked. She locked the door and began to dry off. After she was dried she put on matching peacock decorated nickers. Over that she wore a light green satin robe. She slipped on light green fuzzy slippers and walked towards the door.

Suddenly the room started to spin. Everything became dark, it was cold, lonely, and it came with an earth shattering silence. Looking around she found herself in circle of blood.

Strong hands dragged her towards huge flames where a man in a black hooded robe pulled a cherry red poker. On the tip she saw the seal of the Dark Mark.

Her breath became sharper and harsh as the man drew closer,

" NO! NO! No please! NO!" she turned to run but men rushed to her side holding her in place, one shoved up her sleeve while the others held her wrist and kept her still.

The last thing she felt was the poker being jammed to her forearm.

The last thing she saw was the laughing face of the Dark Lord.

And the last thing she heard was an incantation and maniacal laughter he was emitting.

* * *

**Vickey**


End file.
